Aichi Sendou and the Magical School of Magic
by Brother Sister Production
Summary: In the age when Japan and England has a magical alliance, an 'ordinary' boy named Aichi Sendou received a letter to the best magic school in the world: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Join Aichi as he makes close friends and a few enemies in his first year at the magical school.
1. The Boy Who Lived

It was just a minutes after midnight. All of the residents in Miyazaki Street in Hitsue City were in a deep sleep. They never realized a noble man in a silver armour appeared from out of nowhere on the street below. He has blue hair covered by a white helmet and emerald eyes.

His name was Alfred King.

Alfred took out a device similar to a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open and clicked it twelve times-one for each street lamp, all of which went out, one by one, with an audible pop. With that done, he turned to smile to the darkest alley near him, where two pairs of eyes were watching him ever since he had arrived.

He chuckled. "I should have known that you would be here, Professor Solitary."

One pair of the eyes closed, then it let out a neigh of a horse. From the alley, a man with silver hair in a grey armour emerged, riding a white Pegasus. The man, Gancelot Solitary, climbed down from his Pegasus then bowed to Alfred.

"Good evening, Professor King," Gancelot greeted. He stood up straight again. "Are the rumours true, Alfred?"

Alfred bowed his head solemnly. "I'm afraid so, Gancelot. The good, and the bad."

Gancelot let out a heavy sigh. "And the boy?"

"Tamara is bringing him."

"Do you think it wise to trust Goldstein with something as important as this?"

Alfred gave him a soft smile. "Ah, Professor. If Dark believe in her, then I would too."

Before Gancelot could protest further, or even speak at all, a spund of heavy animal footsteps walking toward the two men. It was an animal, looks like a lion with silver mane and orange coloured fur with black stripes, a Manticore to be exact. On the Manticore's back, riding it was a woman with golden hair, dressed in a purple outfit similar to a ringmaster. In her right arm was a small bundle of blankets.

She slid off of the Manticore with an almost practiced ease. "Professor King, Sir. Professor Solitary," greeted Tamara Goldstein, bowing only her head as to avoid dropping the bundle.

"No problems, I trust, Tamara?" asked Alfred.

Tamara smiled. "No, sir. Little boy fell asleep just as we were flying over the Chinese Sea." Tamara moved to hand Alfred the small bundle. "There you go. Try not to wake him."

There, sound asleep within the blankets, was a frail baby boy, perhaps a year old. Under a tuft of the baby's blue locks was a curious-looking scar, distinctly shaped like a bolt of lightning.

"Alfred, you can do something about that scar, can't you?" Gancelot questioned.

"I'm afraid not," answered Alfred. "He'll have that scar till the day he passes on to Heaven."

Gancelot asked again, "Alfred, do you really think its safe, leaving him with the Muggles? I'm not saying that they are bad or anything, but this boy will be famous. There won't be a child in our world who doesn't know his name."

Alfred turned to Gancelot. "Indeed he will be, Gancelot," he said. "Can you imagine that; being famous before he could walk and talk? Famous for something he can't even remember happening? It would be enough to turn any boy's head, especially when it cost him his parents. I assure you that this boy will be much better off here, growing up far away from it all until he is ready."

Alfred took the baby gently before walking over and placing him on one of the houses' doorstep. He paused when a small sob escaped Tamara. "There, there, Tamara," he said, patting her shoulder in a comforting sort of way. "It's not really good-bye, after all."

"Y-you're right," Tamara sniveled. "B-besides, a Beast Tamer never cries."

Alfred smiled then turned toward the two of them. "I shall see you two soon," he said softly.

Gancelot bowed while Tamara curtsy in respond. They climbed onto their animal's back and walked away (or in Gancelot's Pegasus case, flew away).

Alfred turned to leave, and then remembered something. Reaching towards his pocket again, he pulled out an envelope and placed it atop the bundle. "Good luck...Aichi."

With that, Alfred turned the lights back on with a single click of the put-outer, and with a soft swish, he was gone.

The infant, Aichi, didn't know he was famous, didn't know he was special...Nor could he possibly know that at that very moment, people met in secret all over the country in the wizarding world, simply to lift their tankards and holler drunkenly into the night: "To Aichi Majesty, the boy who lived!"

* * *

 **Hey guys.**

 **Guess what?**

 **Yes! CFV-Hogwarts AU is back and it's better!**

 **So, yes, after deleting this poor fan fiction, I decided to bring it back alive again. The reason I deleted it in the first place, not only because I was working on my other fan fictions (especially rewriting Indonesia School of Cardfight Vanguard), but also I don't know anything about Harry Potter universe. So my knowledge only came from other fan fictions and wikipedia.**

 **So, I decided to follow the plot of the first Harry Potter movie/book, Harry Potter, and the Philosopher's Stone, but with Cardfight Vanguard characters and some minor twist here and there.**

 **Just pray that I wouldn't delete this for the second time.**

 **By the way:**

 **1\. Alfred King = King of Knight, Alfred**

 **2\. Gancelot Solitary = Solitary Knight, Gancelot**

 **3\. Tamara Goldstein = Golden Beast Tamer**

 **Thank you for reading...**

 **Oh! Almost forgot!**

 **I don't own Cardfight Vanguard or Harry Potter. Everything belongs to the respective owner.**

 **RnR?**


	2. A Letter from the Magic School

It was a sunny afternoon, a perfect day to hang out with friends.

But not for this little boy.

A young boy with long blue hair with a right hair bang, dressed in a simple turquoise shirt and blue short. He may have a cute face for a boy, but if only it wasn't covered in bruises. He was also covering his nose with a tissue.

The boy, Aichi Sendou, sighed. It was supposed to be a simple, fun, field trip to the zoo. How did it turn so wrong...

Earlier that day, Aichi walked alone between the group of fifth grader students when they entered the reptile house at the local zoo. While Aichi was not really a fan of reptiles, it was pretty cool. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were resting on bits of wood and stone. He glanced at the new attraction and froze his tracks. Not because of the lizard on the other side of the glass, but the group of students looking at it.

They were Makoto Itou, Kotonoha Katsura, and Sekai Saionji, the popular kids at class. And his bullies.

"Cool! It's got wings!" Kotohana cried, her eyes wide in surprise.

Aichi walked closer to the tank, but not to so for the kids to notice him. Inside the tank was a large lizard, about the size of a small dog, with red and goldish-brown scales. When it saw them, the lizard stretched like a cat, revealing its wings. It then closed its eyes again.

"Boring..." complained Sekai. "Is it just going to sleep all day?"

"Let's find something else," said Makoto as he walked away. Sekai and Kotohana followed him, not noticing Aichi near them.

Aichi walked closer to the tank and watched the lizard. It stared up at him, clearly just as curious.

 _"What do you want, hatchling?"_ it squawked up to him.

Aichi gasped. He glanced around to make sure he was alone before asking back, "You can talk?"

The dragon squawked again in surprised. _"You can understand me?"_

Aichi nodded timidly. "I guess I can. This is weird...This is my first time actually talking to a lizard or any animal."

 _"I'm not a lizard! I'm a dragon!"_

Aichi gasped again. His blue eyes widened in awe. "A dragon? For real?"

The dragon stood on its four feet with pride. _"You bet I am! By the way, what's your name?"_

"A-Aichi Sendou."

The dragon shot up a few feet in the air. _"AICHI?!"_

Aichi nodded, rather stunned by the dragon's reaction.

 _"Why are you here?! This is no place for someone as important as you!"_

"Important? What do you-"

"Kotohana, Sekai, come here! You won't believe what this winged lizard is doing!" Makoto yelled as he ran towards the tank with a surprising speed. Once he got there, he shoved Aichi into the wall. "Stay out of my way, runt."

 _"Aichi!"_ the dragon cried. Aichi stood shakily as he placed his left hand against the glass for support.

What happened next came as a shock to Aichi the glass beneath his hand began to boil. Within mere seconds it had cracks shaped like that of a spider web. Makoto, who had been leaning against the glass, fell into the tank. The dragon flew over to Aichi and perched on his right shoulder.

 _"Serves him right, the big bully,"_ it said.

Before he could say anything, Aichi felt something collided with his nose. When he tried to look up, suddenly he was being pick up by his collar. By Sekai. Behind her, Aichi could saw Kotohana who was attempting to heave Makoto out of the tank.

"What did you do, Sendou?!" Sekai snarled. "You broke the glass didn't you? Tell me what happened!"

"I-I don't know!" Aichi yelled, struggling to break free. "One minute it was there then it was gone! The glass just break! It was like magic!"

Sekai only growled. She raised up her fist, Aichi closed his eyes, ready for the impact. Before she could strike down, the dragon bit down hard on her right wrist, making the girl let go of Aichi and scream. Aichi fell to the ground with a hard 'thud!'.

 _"The spoiled apple didn't fall far from the rotten tree!"_ the dragon chortled, clearly pleased with itself. _"Well, I'd better go. Thank you, Aichi Sendou!"_ shouted the dragon. With that, it flew away, soaring with ease over the crowd's heads.

Aichi couldn't help himself; he stood up and started to laugh at the sight. It died in his throat, however, when Sekai shoved him down, knocking his head against wall in the process. "There's no such thing as magic!" she whispered in dark tone. Aichi couldn't take it anymore, he fell into the realm of unconsciousnes.

Lucky for Aichi, there were nothing wrong with his head, but his nose was broken. The teacher made sure Sekai will receive her detention, so Aichi can go home.

He finally reached his home. He let out a big sigh opened the door of his house. "I'm home."

Aichi was surprised to notice his mother was not alone. Sitting across his mother, Shizuka, and his little sister, Emi, on her right, in the living room was a woman with golden hair, dressed in purple theme clothes like a ringmaster.

Aichi quickly his the tissue in his pocket. "Mom?"

Shizuka turned toward his son and smiled softly. "Aichi, dear, come here," she said as she patted the empty seat on her left. Aichi did what she said and sat.

Shizuka gestured toqard the woman across them. "Aichi, this is…what did you say your name was?"

"Tamara Goldstein," the woman giggled. "Keeper of Keys, Beasts, and Grounds at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

The woman that look at Aichi from his hair to his feet. She smiled. "My, my, kiddo, you've grown since the last time I saw you. You were just a litte baby. Could've fit you in my hand! And I've got to say, you look so much like you father."

"Wait," Aichi said. "Y-you knew my father?"

"Knew him?!" Tamara laughed. "Blaster Blade was my boyfriend's twin brother. We all went to school together. We were the Troublemaker Four, along with your mother."

Both Aichi and Emi looked at Shizuka. Emi who had been silent this whole time, finally asked "Mom, are you a witch?"

Shizuka shook her head. Tamara cheerful face turned into a frown. "Ms. Sendou," she said, making the other woman to turned to her. "You never told him?"

Shizuka sighed. "No."

"Tell me what?" asked Aichi. "Mom, what's going on?"

Tamara rubbed her forehead. "Dear Cray, this is going to be a lot harder than I thought," she muttered. "Well, here goes nothing...You're a wizard, Aichi."

Aichi's eyes widened. "I-I'm a what?"

"A wizard. And a thumping good one at that, I'd bet. Once you train up a little."

Aichi stood up. "No, you've made a mistake. I-I can't believe you."

Tamara raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"How...How can you prove youself if you're not lying? Are you a witch?"

Tamara let loud a low chuckles. "Well, yes. Yes I am."

"So...so, how can you prove that?"

"Well, how about I fix that broken nose of yours," said the witch with a playful smile, causing Aichi to covered his nose, and pulled out a wand. With a small wave, she whispered the word, " _Episkey_." The tip of the wand began to glow, and a flash of golden light hit his covered nose.

Aichi uncovered his nose then touched the tip of it. It didn't hurt anymore. "Well...thank you for that," he said with a blush, sitting back down.

Tamara smile softly. "You're welcome," she said. "As for prove that you're a wizard, let me ask you this: did you ever make anything happen? Anything you couldn't explain when you were angry or scared?"

Aichi thought for a moment and remembered everything around him when he was being bullied. He thought maybe it was just coincidence. One time, Makoto was stealing his pocket money, the fire hydrant beside him suddenly sprayed water at him, hard. And a few days before, under a tree at the town park, Sekai and Kotohana threatened him to wear a skirt when the branch above the bullies broke, but fortunately didn't hit them. Then, at the field trip with the dragon...

So...It was all the work of...magic?

"Umm...I think so," he muttered.

Tamara giggled. "But if you still don't believe me, then maybe you'll believe this." Then she flicked her wand and an envelope appear in front of her. "I think it's time you learn the whole truth, don't you?" Aichi reached out and took the letter.

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald green ink. There was no stamp.

 _Mr. Aichi Majesty-Sendou_

 _The Second Floor Bedroom_

 _Miyazaki Street Number 4_

 _Hitsue City, Japan_

"'Majesty'?" Aichi muttered in confusion. He turned the envelope over. He saw a seal bearing a coat of arms, with what looked like four animals; a lion, a serpent, an eagle, and a badger. All surrounding a large letter 'H' with a writing " _draco dormiens nunquam titillandus_ " underneath the seal. he ripped it open and began to read.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Alfred King_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr. Sendou,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Gancelot Solitary_

 _Deputy Headmaster_

Aichi looked at Tamara. "Why there's a 'Majesty' in my name?"

Tamara sighed. She looked at Shizuka and nodded. "It's about your parents," she said. "Your real parent."

Shizuka put a hand on Aichi's shoulder. "Aichi, dear," she began. "You're not really my son. You're my nephew." She then put her other hand on Emi's shoulder. "You and Emi are cousin, not brother and sister."

Aichi gasped. "But...how...?"

Shizuka sighed. "You real mother name was Akane Sendou, a special child she was. Our mother and father were so proud the day she got her letter. We have a witch in the family. Isn't it wonderful? While me and my sister never get along with each other, I was happy for her. And then she met your father, Blade Majesty. He was a real gentleman from what she wrote in her letter. And then she had you, and I knew you'd be just like them. But..." Shizuka turned to Tamara. "I don't know how they died."

Aichi's eyes started to watered. "They're...gone?"

Tamara sighed. "I'm sorry, kiddo. They are," she said in a heavy tone.

"So what happened?" Aichi asked, his voice trembling.

"First, and understand this, Aichi, because it's very important. Not all wizards are good. Some of them go bad. A few years ago there was one wizard who went as bad as you can go. And his name was Void."

"Void?" Aichi repeated. But, Tamara put her index finger on her lips, shushing him. Aichi felt scared. The name burned with a cold feeling A chill swept over Aichi even as he pronounced the word, and he resolved then and there to use safer terms like You-Know-Who.

Tamara continued, "He was so terrible that only a handful of people dare to speak his real name. Everyone was afraid of him, even his own followers! He went to school with us troublemakers, but he was a few years above us. Soon after he left Hogwarts, he started to create an army full of people that believed in his cause, those who feared him, and all kinds of dark creatures to take over the world.

"It was dark times, Aichi, dark times. Anyone that stood up to You-Know-Who ended up dead. Your parents fought against him, but nobody lived once he decided to kill them. Nobody...not one. Except you."

"V- You-Know-Who tried to kill…me?!" Aichi gasped.

Tamara nodded. "Yep, with 'tried' being the key word. Somehow you survived." She pointed at Aichi bangs. "That's not an ordinary cut on your forehead, Aichi. A mark like that only comes from being touched by a curse...and an evil curse at that."

Aichi lifted his bangs, and there it was: a curious-looking scar, distinctly shaped like a bolt of lightning.

He dropped his hand again. "What happened to You-Know-Who?"

Tamara shook her head. "Some say he died. Codswallop in my opinion. Nope, I reckon he's out there, still, too tired to go on. But one thing's absolutely certain. Something about you stumped him that night. That's why you're famous in the wizarding world, Aichi. That's why everbody knows your name: Aichi Majesty. You're the boy who lived."

There was a silent in the living room, Aichi tried his best not to cry. Knowing that he was adopted, and his real parents died to protect him...This sucks...Tears were coming into Aichi's eyes. He wiped them away in anger or maybe desperation.

"Aichi..." Emi walked toward her brother/cousin and hugged him. Aichi couldn't take ot anymore, he cried into his sister's chest. Shizuka also hugged her children. Even Tamara's eyes also in tears.

When Aichi was done weeping, he looked up to Tamara. "I want to go to Hogwarts," he said, trying to keep his voice under control. "I want to learn the ways of magic and become a wizard like my parents."

Tamara stood up and ruffled Aichi's hair. "You parent will be very proud," she said. She looked at the three of them. "I'll come back in three days from now to take Aichi to buy his school supplies." She curtsied. "With this, I bit you farewell." She walked out the house.

Aichi looked at his acceptance letter, his finger traced the Hogwarts seal. Determination filled his heart.

Yes, he's a wizard, like his parent before him.

And he will make them proud.

* * *

 **And that's chapter two. We see our beloved Aichi (Majesty) Sendou as Harry Potter.**

 **Characters mentioned:**

 **1\. Blade Majesty = Blaster Blade**

 **2\. Akane Sendou = High Dog Breeder, Akane**

 **(Yeah, I kinda ship them.)**

 **3\. The dragon = Amber Dragon, Dawn.**

 **And we have some special guest stars...Makoto Ito, Kotonoha Katsura, and Sekai Saionji from School Days! Funny things guys, when I was thinking who will be Aichi's bullies, I can't pick Morikawa because he will be important for the plot, so I have to choose someone outside Cardfight Vanguard. I guess I choose School Days because...well, some friends say that everybody in it are kind of an asshole, so yeah, they were chosen. But don't worry they will only appear once.**

 **Also, did you find some Star Wars references in there? (giggles)**

 **I don't own Cardfight Vanguard or Harry Potter. Oh, and also School Days and Star Wars. Everything belongs to the respective owner.**

 **RnR?**


	3. Shopping in Diagon Alley

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _UNIFORM_

 _First-year students will require:_

 _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set glass or crystal phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set brass scales_

 _Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Gwydion Forger_

 _Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

"How are we going to find all of these, Miss Goldstein?" Aichi yelled over the wind.

In the morning, Tamara came again to Aichi's house and decided to accompany him to buy his school supplies. When Aichi asked how will the get there, Tamara only said: "We'll travel in style." Then suddenly...A Manticore fell from the sky. Tamara said that she and Aichi will ride it. So here they are.

Aichi never dreamed of flying, let alone on a Manticore, together with a witch. He thought witches fly on broom, not...Manticore! The wind blasting in his face made him feel more alert than ever before.

"If you know where to go," Tamara answered.

"So, how come people don't know about magic and...Manticore?" Aichi asked again.

"Magical creatures will look like ordinary animal for those who don't believe in them. As for magic…Well, the Ministry of Magic takes care of that."

"There's a Ministry of Magic?" Tamara nodded in respond. A few moments later she yelled in joy, "Ah! Here we are. The Leaky Cauldron!"

As they landed, Aichi surveyed his surroundings. There was a little clearing off the street, which none of the people seemed to notice. Two little buildings were in this clearing; a grubby looking pub, and some large stables. And in these stables, dozens of magical creatures were resting, likely waiting for their masters.

"Come along, Aichi," Tamara called, gaining the boy's attention again. They walked into the pub.

The pub was pretty dark and shabby. There were a few people sitting in the corner, playing card, along with a blond man wearing a pair of glasses. A man in white clothes was playing the piano. And a young lady dressed as a witch was handling on the bar.

When the bartender lady noticed Tamara and Aichi, she waved her hand toward them, "Ah, Tamara! The usual, I presume?"

"No thanks, Cider. I'm on official Hogwarts business today," Tamara said, patting Aichi on the back. "Just helping Aichi here buy his school supplies."

Cider Ringo looked at Aichi in awe. "Bless my soul. It's Aichi Majesty!"

The man at the piano immediately stopped playing. Within seconds the entire pub went still and silent, and everyone was staring straight at Aichi, who squirmed in discomfort. For a moment no one said anything. Then, the piano player came running towards him, followed by everyone.

"I'm Doc Octavian, Mr. Majesty. Welcome. Welcome back," said the piano player, shaking Aichi's hand vigorously.

The blond man in glasses shook his hand as well. "Marco Michelson, Mr. Majesty. I can't believe I'm meeting you at last."

Tamara tried to keep moving, but the people continuously stopped them so that they too could wring Aichi's hand. They soon bumped into a young lady with light blue hair wearing a white hood.

"Aichi Majesty. Can't tell you how pleased I am to meet you," the woman said, grasping Aichi's hand briefly before letting go as if she had been badly burned.

"Hello, Professor. I didn't see you there," Tamara said pleasantly, before looking down at Aichi. "Aichi, this is Professor Trixie Powder. She'll be your Potions teacher at Hogwarts. Well, must be going now. Lots to buy."

At last, Tamara managed to guide Aichi away from the crowd. "Goodbye," Aichi called over his shoulder, trying not to look as though he was relieved to be leaving.

They exited the pub, walking out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a dustbin and a couple of dying weeds.

"See, Aichi. I've told you, you're famous!" Tamara said.

Aichi only let out a chuckles. When they reached what it seems like a dead end, Tamara took out her wand and tapped the wall. The brick in the middle shuddered, and one by one, all of the bricks surrounding it began to move apart, like some kind of jigsaw puzzle. Soon they were facing an archway large enough even for Tamara.

"Welcome, Aichi," Tamara stated proudly, "To Diagon Alley."

Aichi took a tentative step though the archway and promptly wished he had eight more eyes. Ahead of them was a cobblestone street full of shops, which were full of books, cauldrons, and weapons of every kind. Owls flew overhead, most with messages tied to their legs. People were walking around, entering shops or stopping to talk to each other.

"Here's where you'll get your quills and ink," he said, pointing at a passing shop. Then they passed a book shop. "That's _Flourish and Blotts_ , where we'll get your set books."

They then passed a shop that looked like it was selling sports equipment for witches and wizards. The sign said: _Quality Quidditch Supplies_. In front of a window, a pair of boys, maybe a year older than Aichi, were gazing longingly at a broom.

"It's the new Nimbus 2000!" one of them, who has blond hair, marveled. "It's a world class racing broom! Isn't awesome, Kai?" The other boy who has spiky brown hair only shrugged.

Aichi turned back to Tamara, when suddenly he realized something very important. "Miss Goldstein..."

Tamara smiled at him. "Please, Aichi. You can call me Tamara."

Aichi nodded nervously. "Miss Tamara," he said. "How am I going to pay for all this? I don't bring any money."

"There's no need to worry, Aichi," answered Tamara cheerfully. They arrived at a snowy white building with burnished bronze doors. It easily towered over the other little shops.

"Gringotts, the Wizard Bank," she said. "There's no safer place, not one, except perhaps Hogwarts."

When they entered the building, Aichi saw little women dressed in an outfit similar to the nuns in the church. The women were sitting on high stools behind long counters, weighing coins on brass scales and examining precious stones through eyeglasses.

"Uh, Miss Tamara, what exactly are they?" Aichi asked quietly as they walked to main counter.

"They're elves, Aichi," Tamara answered in a hushed voice. "Battle Sisters, to be exact."

They reached the main counter, where an elf with dark green hair and wearing a round glasses was writing down on some old parchment with what looked like an eagle-feather quill.

The elf looked up from her work and smiled when she noticed Tamara and Aichi. "Good afternoon," she greeted. "I'm Chocolat Brown. Can I help you?"

"Mr. Aichi Majesty-Sendou wishes to make a withdrawal," Tamara stated.

Chocolat placed her quill back in her ink bottle. "Does Mr. Aichi Majesty-Sendou have his key?"

Tamara pulled out a silver key from her blazer pocket, and handed it to the elf.

"Oh, and there's something else as well," Tamara said. She pulled out a letter from her other pocket and gave it to Chocolat. "Professor Alfred gave me this. It's about You-Know-What in vault You-Know-Which."

Chocolat read the letter carefully. "Very well," she said at last, handing it back to Tamara. "You may come with me."

Aichi and Tamara followed Chocolat to some carts. Soon they were going at breakneck speed in a rattling cart towards the vaults.

"Vault 687," Chocolat announced as the cart came to a screeching halt. She hopped out of the cart and looked at Tamara. "Lamp, please."

Tamara handed the lamp to the elf and the two of them followed her to a vault door. Chocolat stopped and looked at them again. "Key, please."

Tamara took the lamp and Aichi handed her the key. Chocolat placed the key in a keyhole and turned it. They heard a lot of gears turning and finally the vault door opened.

Aichi gasped. Inside the vault were mounds of gold, silver and bronze coins. "All yours," Tamara told him, smiling. "Didn't think your mom and dad would leave you with nothing, now did you?"

All Aichi's…this was incredible. Tamara helped Aichi pile some of it into a bag.

"The gold ones are Galleons," she explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine to a bronze Knuts to a Sickle; it's easy enough. Right, that should be enough for a couple of terms; they'll keep the rest safe for yoy."

They rode the cart again. They were going even deeper now, and gathering speed. Finally they stopped at a vault with no keyhole.

"Vault 713," Chocolat announced.

"What's in there, Miss Tamara?" Aichi asked.

"Can't tell you, Aichi. It's Hogwarts business. Very secret," Tamara replied.

Chocolat hopped off the cart and grabbed a...machine gun?!

"Stand back," she said importantly. She held the machine gun with both hand and shot the door repeatedly.

"If anyone without a Gringotts Battle Sister weapon tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there," Chocolat commented. Aichi nodded, not wanting to mess up with the gun wielding elf.

When the door opened, there was a grubby little package wrapped up in brown paper lying on the floor. Tamara picked it up and tucked it in her blazer pocket.

"Best not mention this to anyone, Aichi," Tamara told him. Aichi nodded.

One wild cart-ride later, they were blinking in the sunlight and walking towards the shops. Aichi didn't know where to run first.

"Might as well get you some proper robe first," Tamara mused.

They headed towards a shop called _Cherry Blossom's Robes for All Occasions_. They entered the shop and were greeted by the the head seamstress, a beautiful lady named Sakuya Blossom.

"Hogwarts, dear?" she asked, though she didn't wait for Aichi to answer. Instead, Tamara started to talk with Sakuya.

Right on cue, a young boy came out of the fitting rooms. He has brown hair with bowl-cut style, and brown eyes. He wore a yellow shirt with blue stripes with a green furred vest, orange belt, blue pants, blue stockings with yellow stripes and green shoes. He appeared to be shorter than Aichi.

"Now, wait here Shingo, while I go pay the seamstress," said the boy's mother. The boy, Shingo, nodded as he watched his mother walked toward the counter. He turned his head and noticed Aichi.

"New robes?" Shingo asked as he pushed his glasses.

"Yeah," Aichi nodded.

"Going to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah. And you?"

"Yep. Just getting my robes and books."

"Don't you need a wand?"

Shingo pulled out his wand from his pants pocket. "I have one already, and most of the other supplies."

"Oh, are wands useful?" Aichi, asked, leaning over to examine it.

"Can't really do magic without one, at least not unless you're really gifted."

"Do you know anyone who can cast without a wand?"

"I-"

"Shingo!" Both boys turned toward Shingo's mother who already stood at the door.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in Hogwarts," Shingo said.

"I'm looking forward to it," said Aichi, waving his hand.

Shingo ran to meet up with his mother and both of them were out of the shop.

"Aichi!" Tamara called. Aichi turned to see Tamara at the counter with the head seamstress. He walked to them and followed them to the fitting room.

After getting his robe, they continued to buy his school stuff. They bought his quill from _Oneon Quills_ and other writing stationary from _Shackle Fetter Writing Instruments_. Then, they went to _Flourish and Blotts_ to buy books. They quickly got his cauldron from _Laurier's Cauldron Shop_. The phials, a collapsible telescope, and brass scales were bought from _Hephaestus's Wizarding Equipment_. At _Magical Menagerie_ , Aichi bought a cat with bluish-white fur and named it Wingal.

Aichi reread his list of supplies, checking again if he miss something. "I still need...a wand."

"A wand?" said Tamara. "Well, you'll want one fom Dusk Illusionist, Robert. No place better."

They walked up toward a wand shop, golden letters above the entrance door read: _Dusk Illusionist, Robert, Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._. Both of them entered the tiny store, there are thousands of narrow boxes containing wands are stacked in shelves reaching up to the ceiling, a thin layer of dust cloaks the store.

Aichi took a deep breath and walked in, "H-Hello? Anybody there?" Aichi asked shakily, scanning the many shelves of wands. He heard rolling, then a man in a light purple magician outfit showed up on a rolling ladder, going across the shelves, and smiled at them with a mischievous smile.

"I wondered when I'd be seeing you, Mr. Majesty," said the man, Robert Senja, as he climbed down the ladder and walked up toward Aichi. "It seems only yesterday that your mother and father were in here buying their first wands."

He grabbed a box from one of the shelves, muttering, "Ah. Here we are." He then walked back to Aichi and unboxed it right in front if the boy, whose eyes widened in awe. Robert took the wand and handed to Aichi. "Well, give it a wave," Robert smiled and gestured to Aichi.

Aichi did as he was told. In an instant, several of the shelves zoomed out of their holders and onto the floor. Aichi jumped back at the sight, yelping, "Oh!"

Robert looked at him, amused. "Apparently not," he said and walked to another shelve and gave Aichi another wand. "Perhaps this."

Aichi took it and gave it a wave. This time, a vase shattered.

"No, no, definitely not! No matter..." Robert chuckled, walking to another shelve and looked at a very dusty box. He looked from Aichi to the box.

"I wonder..." he whispered, as he handed gave Aichi the wand inside.

When Aichi held the wand, he felt so much energy flowing in this hand, it's like the wind started to pick up around him, like he was the main actor under the light on the stage.

"Well done, Aichi!" Tamara cried. "You found your wand!"

Robert merely stared at him and muttered, "Curious...Very curious..."

Aichi turned his attention from the wand to Robert. "Sorry, but what's curious?" he asked.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Majesty," Robert stated. "It just so happens that the Seeker, Tranquil Unicorn, whose hair resides in your wand gave one other hair just one. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar."

Aichi swallowed hard. "And...who owned that wand?"

"Oh, we do not speak his name," Robert whispered, his face shining with frightful awe. "The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Majesty. It's not always clear why, but I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things...terrible, yes, but great."

* * *

 **And that's chapter 3! Whoa...so many characters in this chapter, and they're probably only appear once! It's worth it!**

 **And here's the characters cameos:**

 **1\. Gwydion Forger = Weapons Dealer, Gwydion**

 **2\. Milo Michelson = MC Mya**

 **3\. Doc Octavian = Dr. O**

 **4\. Cider Ringo = Apple Witch, Cider**

 **5\. Trixie Powder = Star-vader, Pixie Powder**

 **6\. Chocolat Brown = Battle Sister, Chocolat**

 **7\. Seeker, Tranquil Unicorn**

 **Also, just for fun-fact, these are the name of the store owner that Aichi and Tamara visited (and their card unit):**

 **1.** _ **Shackle Fetter Writing Instruments**_ **: Gelgja Shackle = Shackle Fetter, Gelgja**

 **2.** _ **Laurier's Cauldron Shop**_ **: Laurier Pots = Witch of Big Pots, Laurier**

 **3.** _ **Magical Menagerie**_ **: Seiran Beast = High Dog Breeder, Seiran**

 **4.** _ **Flourish and Blotts**_ **: Metis Einstein = Wisdom Keeper, Metis**

 **5.** _ **Oneon Quills**_ **: Oneon Andersen = Witch of Quill Pens, Oneon**

 **6.** _ **Hephaestus's Wizarding Equipment**_ **: Hephaestus Smith = Deity of Smithing, Hephaestus**

 **7.** _ **Cherry Blossom's Robes for All Occasions**_ **: Sakuya Blossom = Goddess of Flower Divination, Sakuya**

 **8.** _ **Quality Quidditch Supplies**_ **: Callaway Sky = Broom Witch, Callaway**

 **9.** _ **Dusk Illusionist, Robert, Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.**_ **: Robert Senja = Dusk Illusionist, Robert**

 **We also meet Shingo Komoi! Yeah! Also Kai and Miwa made a cameo too!**

 **On the next chapter, Hogwarts Express!**

 **I don't own Cardfight Vanguard or Harry Potter. Everything belongs to the respective owner.**

 **RnR?**


	4. Platform Nine and Three-Quarters

It was a lovely morning in the ninth month of September, summer had just ended a few months ago and the air was starting to cool slightly and the end of September would soon make way for a beautiful fall, the normally bright green leaves on the trees slowing transitioning to a natural crisp red-orange autumn color.

Regular school had just started a month ago and kids of different ages were settling down and accustoming to their new schools and teachers, some met with their old friends and some had made a few new friends. Everything was perfect and normal, but on this particular unusual faithful day of the first of September, many other different students were preparing to set off to their new school that was farther than the grasp of the normal human world.

Aichi would soon be part of non-normal human world, or the wizarding world, because this was the day when he left for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He couldn't wait!

That was until Emi pointed out, "But Hogwarts is in London, right?"

Tamara laughed, "Don't worry," she said. "Lucky you have a fireplace. I can connect connected your fireplace to the Floo network, so we can all go to King's Cross station."

"King's Cross station?" asked Aichi as he put Wingal into a cage, much for the blueish-white cat displeasure. "Why there?"

"To go to Hogwarts, you have to ride the Hogwarts Express, which only stops at King's Cross station," Tamara explained. "The Ministry of Magic is actually trying to create a railway from Japan to Hogwarts, but it will take, like, twenty years from now."

Tamara grabbed some of Aichi's luggage and stepped into the Sendou residents' fireplace. "Well, come on."

Aichi nodded and grabbed in trunk, while Emi helped him by bringing Wingal's cage. Shizuka, Aichi, and Emi squeezed themself in the fireplace.

"Okay, this is fuller than I thought," Tamara muttered. She then slipped her hand into his coat's pocket and took out a handful of green powder, Aichi guessed that was the floo powder.

Tamara shouted, "King's Cross station!" And she threw it down. A green flame erupted and seemed to swallow the four of them.

* * *

King's Cross station was huge! Probably the biggest station Aichi had ever been to.

Pushing his metal cart filled with his school stuffs, Aichi and his family, along with Tamara walked around the station, trying to find the correct platform.

Aichi took out his ticket that Tamara gave him right after they got out from the teleportation portal. Unfortunately it said: _LONDON TO HOGWARTS, for ONE WAY travel, Platform 9 3/4_.

Does that even exist?

"Is this real, Miss Goldstein," asked Shizuka. "There must be a mistake. This says Platform 9 3/4. There's no such thing...Is there?"

Tamara shrugged, not giving any answer. Just then, Aichi heard a girl said.

"Shin! You didn't have to get those specific phials in Diagon Alley! Now I'm gonna be late!"

"Phials? Diagon Alley?" Aichi questioned and turned toward the voice owner. It was a girl with lilac hair that reached her waist and blue eyes. She wore a plain white buttoned shirt, dark pink vest, black skirt that reached her ankle, and black shoes. She pushed her cart in fast speed so that she stood a several feet away from the column of the platform that read the numbers nine and ten.

"Well, I wanted the best for you, Misaki," said the man who was together with the girl as he patted her shoulder. The man has green hair and black eyes. He wore light blue buttoned shirt, black trousers, and orange sneakers. "I am not to see you until Christmas, after all."

"Mom! Emi! Miss Tamara!" called Aichi. The two women and the girl turned toward Aichi as he pointed at the lilac haired girl with the green haired man. "They're probably going to Hogwarts too."

So, four of them walked toward the girl and the man. "Excuse me," Aichi said, rolling his trolley towards the man. "W-would you tell me h-how to get on the…"

"You want to know how to get on the platform?" the man asked with a small chuckle. "Ah, not to worry, boy. This is actually Misaki's second year."

The girl, Misaki looked at Aichi and gave him a light smile. Aichi returned the smile.

The man continued, "Now, all you've got to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms nine and ten. Best do it at a bit of a run if youre nervous."

"Thank you, Sir," Aichi said.

Misaki turned toward the man and the two of them shared a hug. "I'll see you in Christmas break, Shin," she said, letting go of the hug.

Shin smiled at her. "Do your best, Misaki."

Misaki nodded. "I will." She turned around and grabbed her cart again. Then, she charged at platforms nine and ten. She was about to make contact when she disappeared. Aichi rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Better be quick, kiddo," said Tamara. Aichi turned toward her. She continued, "Or the Hogwarts Express will leave without you."

Aichi nodded. Tamara chuckled and put her hand on Aichi's head and started to mess his blue hair, much for Aichi's displeasure. "I'll see you in Hogwarts, kiddo," she said. "I have to take your family home first."

"Okay," he said. He then turned toward his family. Shizuka smiled then knelt down on one knee. She hugged her son/nephew. "We'll see you next year, dear," she whispered to his ear. "Stay out of trouble, okay."

"I will," said Aichi. When they let go, Shizuka gave Aichi a light kiss on his forehead, gaining a smile from the boy. Aichi turned toward Emi and hugged her too.

"I'll miss you," she whispered.

Aichi smiled. "I'll miss you too."

They let go and Aichi held his cart. He looked behind him once again and said, "Goodbye." Before pushing his trolley up to the barrier. He charged at the barrier and closed his eyes, ready for the crash.

But it never happened; instead he went straight through the barrier and appeared on a platform packed with people in wizard robes. He then saw a huge train with the words Hogwarts Express and over his head was a station sign with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

Aichi pressed through the crowd and tried to find an empty compartment. Unfortunately for him, every compartment was already full. Aichi sighed and tried to find at least a semi-empty compartment. As the train started to move toward his new magical school, Aichi peeked into the window of a compartment. Inside there was two girls.

The first one was the Misaki girl from earlier. The other girl has long blonde hair while half of her hair is tied with a black ribbon and green eyes. She wore a white, long-sleeve coat with a silver collar over a black, long-sleeve dress, a silver skirt with a white trim, black leggings, and black shoes.

Aichi looked to his left, then right. "Better with girls than nothing," he muttered. He opened the door as the two girls turned to him. "I-I'm sorry...can I be here? Everywhere else is full."

Misaki smiled at him. "No. Not at all," she said. The blond girl only look at him for a few second before back to reading her book again. Aichi gave Misaki a grateful smile and pushed his trunk in. Well, at least he tried.

Misaki let out a giggle and stood up. "Let me help you with that," she said. With her help, Aichi's trunk was at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment.

"Thanks," Aichi panted, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"What's that on your forehead?" Misaki asked suddenly, pointing at him.

Once again, the blond looked up from her book. Misaki's eyes widened. "Are you...Aichi Majesty?"

Aichi sighed. Is this going to be a habit? But he smiled. "Yes. Yes I am."

Before they could continue, however, a boy entered. Aichi recognized one of them from _Cherry Blossom's Robes for All Occasions_.

"I was passing by and I heard Aichi Majesty is here!" the boy demanded.

The boy looked at the occupants of the compartment, especially the only boy in there. The boy looked at him in amazement. "Holy cricket!" he said in excitement. "We've met before!"

Aichi smiled. "Yes, we did. In the robe store right?"

The boy laughed. "Yes!" He grabbed Aichi's hands and shook it. "I'm Shingo Komoi. I've read about you in some extra books I bought."

"I'm in a book?" asked Aichi. Nobody ever wrote about him before. Is he really THAT famous?

"Well, you are the boy who lived," said Misaki.

"You don't look very impressive to me," Kourin said to Aichi. The blunette only chuckled nervously.

"Are you kidding?!" Shingo exclaimed in surprise. "He's the one that destroyed the Dark Lord."

Kourin only rolled her eyes. Just then another boy stopped by the door. The boy has messy red hair and golden eyes. He wore a red hoodie, brown pants and dark orange shoes.

"Is there a room for one more?" the boy asked. "Everywhere else is full."

Before any of them can respond, Aichi said, "Sure you can."

"You know we sat here first," said Kourin.

"I don't mind surrounded by first years," said Misaki.

"I'm coming in, okay," said the red haired, pushing his trunk in and sat beside the blond haired girl. "I'm Naoki Ishida, by the way."

Aichi sat beside Misaki, while Shingo sat beside Aichi.

"Misaki Tokura."

"Shingo Komoi."

Aichi about to say his name. But then sonmething confused himself. Is his surname will be Majesty or still Sendou? Well, he was raised by Sendou, and his mother maiden surname is Sendou, so technically he's a Sendou, but everybody know him as Majesty. Aichi felt his brain boiling up.

Lucky for him, Shingo introduced him. "And this is Aichi Majesty."

The redhead's golden eyes widened. "Are you really?!" he said, a little too loudly. "I mean, do you really have the...the..."

"The what?" Aichi asked.

Naoki looked at the compartment's closed door then leaned forward, and whispered, "Scar...?"

Aichi nodded, pulling back some of his hair to reveal the lightning bolt scar.

"Wicked," both Naoki and Shingo said in amazement. Naoki then looked at the blond girl. "And you are?"

The blond girl put down her book and look at the kids in the compartment. "Kourin Tatsunagi."

Just then, a lady with a rolling cart came by the compartment. Shingo, being the closest with the door, opened it. The children eyes widened. The cart was full of many delectable-looking sweets wrapped in colorful plastic wrappers or small cardboard boxes, small bottles of Butter Beer were displayed at the bottom, probably meant for the older students. Large lollipops surrounded the sweet-filled cart. Aichi felt his mouth begin to drool.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" the lady asked kindly.

"I'll take two of those Chocolate Frogs!" Naoki exclaimed, pointing to a small load of blue and gold packages. The lady handed him the small boxes. "Thank you," Naoki grinned and handed her the amount of galleons.

Shingo jumped out of his seat and hopped over to the lady with the treat-filled trolley, "I'd like four Pumpkin Pasties, please!" he said. handing the galleons to the trolley lady. She handed Shingo four orange packets and Shingo thanked the woman.

Misaki and Kourin stood up and walked over to the trolley lady calmly. "I'll have three Cauldron Cakes, please," Misaki said. She handed her the total amount of galleons and the lady handed him three boxes. Misaki took the boxes into her arms and sat down carefully.

"I guess I'll take two Liquorice Wands,"said Kourin, handing the amount of galleons. The lady gave her two wand shaped candies.

The trolley lady then turned to Aichi, "Would you like anything off the trolley, dear?" she asked kindly.

"U-um, sure. I guess I'll have one box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans...please." The lady smiled and handed him a small red-and-white stripped box, and Aichi handed her the price quantity of galleons.

"Have a nice day," said the lady as she pushed the trolley towards the rest of the train. The five pronounced their thank you's.

"I'd be careful with those if I were you," Kourin advised Aichi as he opened a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.

"Why's that?" Aichi asked, about to pop a light green in his mouth.

"They mean every flavour," Kourin said, bitting her liquorice wand. "There's chocolate and peppermint, and there's also spinach, liver and tripe."

The moment that Aichi bit on the bean, he spat it out.

"What flavor was it?" Naoki asked.

"It tastes like vomit," Aichi rasped, his eyes watering.

Kourin made a funny noise in the back of her throat. It was either a light cough, or a giggle; Aichi couldn't be sure.

"So, what house do you think you'll be in?" asked Misaki after finishing her first cauldron cake.

"House?" asked Aichi as he picked up another green bean. He ate it, and lucky for him, it was avocado flavored. "Oh yeah, this is you second year, right?"

Misaki nodded. "The first thing you will experience in Hogwarts is the Sorting Ceremony, where all the first year will be sort into four houses."

Shingo slammed his right fist into his left palm. "Oh, I read about this," he said excitedly. "The four houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin."

"What house are you in, Misaki?" asked Aichi.

"Ravenclaw," Misaki answered with a smile, like she was very proud to be in Ravenclaw.

"Well, you do look like a genius," said Shingo.

"Wait, what does being Rowencaw have to do with geniuses?" asked Naoki, gripping his second chocolate frog which tried to go away.

"It's Ravenclaw," Misaki corrected. "Every house has their own strong points. The Sorting Ceremony will determine which house really suit to your personality. Like me. I'm in Ravenclaw because of my incredible memorizing skill. But, being a Ravenclaw doesn't mean you have to be a super genius, Ravenclaw strong point is their thirst for knowledge. To think outside the box and overpowering will to learn. That's Ravenclaw."

"I think I don't mind being in Ravenclaw," said Shingo. "As long as they didn't sort me in Slytherin."

"Why is that?" asked Aichi.

"Slytherin House is bursting with purebloods," said Shingo.

"What's a pureblood?" asked Aichi again.

Before Shingo could answer, Kourin cut him. "Basically in wizarding world there are three blood type: pureblood, means both of your parents are magic-folk, half-blood, means one of your parents is a magic-folk while the other just a ordinary human, and Muggle-born, means both of your parents aren't magic-folk but you are. A Muggle-born is rare, and usually looked down upon, but they often turn out to be some of the most powerful magic folk."

"Why would a Muggle-born be looked down upon?" asked Aichi.

Kourin shrugged. "I don't know how it started, but some arrogant purebloods think their blood is better that half-blood and Muggle-born. Racism, if you ask me."

"The founder of Slytherin didn't take a liking to half-bloods or Muggle-born," Shingo continued. "You'll have a hard time finding a half-blood, much less a Muggle-born, in that house."

"Slytherin would be an honorable house, if it weren't for racist purebloods," Misaki cut in. "I don't want to be hating on a house with a mixed history. Its good members outnumber its bad. They're simply less heard of. Slytherin is a house of cunning leaders. They are very practical, and know how to protect what they love, and fight threatening forces and enemies. As enemies, they can brutal, but as allies, they're great to have on your side. But I guess it's character more than blood to be put in that house. They're very tactful."

"What about the other two houses?" asked Naoki.

"Hufflepuff and Gryffindor," said Misaki. "If you want someone to back you in a fight, a Hufflepuff would be your best bet, though they're often overlooked. A Hufflepuff is loyal and determined, and have an inclination to do what is right no matter what. They're caring and understanding, and they don't pick a fight unless necessary.

The Gryffindor is practically the 'house of heroes'. There are courageous as well as bravery, nerve, and chivalry. Thus its members are generally regarded as brave, though sometimes to the point of recklessness. They can also be short-tempered."

For the rest of the train ride, Misaki explained Quidditch, class options, spells, notorious wizards, information about Hogwarts Castle, and much more.

And Aichi, who had been eating various flavored beans while listening to Misaki's wonderful explanations, just couldn't wait any longer to arrive at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry!

* * *

 **Okay, I'm not very sure that you can use the floo network to go to King's Cross station, but for the sake of this fan fiction, they can. Since most of the characters are Japanese, they need the network to go back to Japan. Another thing for the sake of this fan fiction, Hogwarts accepts student from Japan too.**

 **Yay! We have the Miyagi Card Fight club all together!**

 **Also just a fun-facts, the characters casual clothes beside Hogwarts uniform:**

 **\- Year 1: child outfit**

 **\- Year 2: casual outfit season 1**

 **\- Year 3: summer outfit season 1**

 **\- Year 4: season 2 outfit**

 **\- Year 5: casual outfit season 3/ mortified school unifom**

 **\- Year 6: season 4 outfit**

 **\- Year 7: movie outfit**

 **IF I decided to continue until year 7. Also because of neither Kourin nor Shingo doesn't have 'child' outfit, I gave Kourin Homura Akemi's magical girl outfit while Shingo gets Misuru Hachuka's outfit. Naoki has a 'child' outfit from his flashback in episode 106, but for his season 1 and 2 outfit I'll think about it IF I continue.**

 **Next episode: The Sorting Ceremony! My favorite part! Yay!**

 **I don't own Cardfight Vanguard or Harry Potter. Everything belongs to the respective owner.**

 **RnR?**


	5. The Sorting Ceremony

The afternoon sun looked like a big bright orange fireball setting behind the clouds of the faraway mountains; the skies were painted with vivid colors of reds, and oranges, fading away into beautiful shades of purples, preparing the way for the impending chilly nighttime.

The Hogwarts Express was chugging across the country, the sounds bounced between the mountains and met with the ears of Misaki. The compartments and windows shook with every movement of the red train. She already changed into her robe with Ravenclaw emblem on her left chest and blue and bronze tie.

She looked at the rest of the compartment residents. All the first year in the compartment were fast asleep. Naoki curled up into a comfortable ball, Kourin leaned against the wall, while Shingo was softly snoring on Aichi's shoulder.

Misaki let out a soft chukles, remembering the first time she rode the Hogwarts Express. Her first compartment was with Toshiki Kai, Taishi Miwa, and Akari Yotsue. They literally bought every candy they can bought. They were loud and eating candies for the past hours, colorful wrappers and boxes littered the ground of the compartment, and Miwa got a stomachache on his first day at school.

Misaki let out a happy sigh and looked back out the window, the moon was almost at its highest peak, and she guessed it was about nine o' clock, she turned on the light of the compartment, waking Aichi from his slumber, and yawned.

"What's going on?" he asked sleepily, stretching his arms over his head.

"We'll be arriving at Hogwarts soon," Misaki said. Aichi smacked his lips tiredly, he looked to his right and Shingo was resting his head on his shoulder. A small smile stretched across Aichi's face, he nudged Shingo gently.

"Hey, Shingo, wake up," Aichi whispered softly. Shingo groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. At the same time, Kourin and Naoki woke up.

Suddenly a girl around Misaki's age with aquamarine hair that was tied into a long braid that is then put into a bun and light purple eyes, walked into the compartment doorway, wearing the yellow and black colored Hufflepuff uniform. "Misaki, there you are!" the girl grinned at Misaki. "I thought you missed the train."

"Hey, Akari," said Misaki. She took her trunk out side the compartment.

"Where are you going, Misaki?" asked Aichi.

"First years arrive differently than the rest of us. It'll give you a better view of the castle anyway," said Misaki.

"And you guys better should be changing into your uniforms," added Akari. "We are expected to arrive at Hogwarts shortly."

"Well, I'll see you in the Great Hall, guys." Misaki said as she ran off with Akari, leaving the four of them to change into rhe robe. Of course, Kourin changed in the toilet, while the boys changed in the compartment with lights out and closed curtains.

* * *

The Hogwarts Express pulls into the Hogsmede Train Station around ten o' clock, an hour after all students had changed into their school uniforms. The train came to a complete stop and the whistle blew loudly into the night air. The train's heat could be seen through the coldness of the night, and smoke and steam billowed out from the train, which was strange since the train was run on magic.

Students step off of the train hurriedly and a lady in purple ringmaster outfit walked along the train's side aisle with a bright golden lantern.

"Right, then! First years! This way, please! Come on, now, don't be shy! Come on now, hurry up!" Tamara ushered several lost little first years to the way of the Black Lake.

The four kids step off of the train and Aichi walked up to the lady with a smile on his face.

"Hello, Miss Tamara," greeted Aichi.

Tamara turned to him and smiled. "Hey, kiddo," she said as she ruffled Aichi's hair. "Told you we will meet here."

"You know her, Aichi?" asked Kourin.

Aichi nodded. "She was the one who delivered my acceptance letter and took me shopping for supplies."

"Right then. First years, this way!" Tamara went back to her job. They hurried over to her. Tamara began to led the first years toward a large lake where several small boats were docked.

"Alright, my name is Tamara Goldstein. We will be taking the boats to the castle. It's four to a boat, no more and no less, 'kay?" she said to the first years.

The first years began to climbed into the bewitched boat one by one. Aichi, Kourin, Naoki, and Shingo decided to took the same boat, Aichi sat at the front steering with Naoki right next to him, while Shingo and Kourin sat behind them. The redhead was leaning over the edge to look in the water when he screamed and jumped back.

"What?" Shingo asked. He gave Naoki an accusing look, obviously suspecting he had done something.

"There's a squid in the water!" Naoki gasped.

"Yeah, Hogwarts had a giant squid. It's harmless really, just really big," Kourin assured him. Naoki looked back at the water with interest now instead of fear. Shingo and Aichi looked too. Kourin even dared a quick peek into the dark, murky water to see the faint pinkish form of the squid.

Shingo looked ahead, and jumped up in the boat, causing it to rock rather violently. He squealed excitedly, "Look, Hogwarts is on the horizon!"

The group quieted as the boat floated toward a large island with a huge castle on it. The castle was made of several towers, and covered with hundreds of glowing windows. It was a sight to behold from the little boat.

Slowly the boats pulled into a dock underneath the castle. The group of first years walked through it and followed Tamara to the main part of the castle but stopped just outside a pair of large wooden doors. In front of the doors, stood a man in silver robe with orange trimmings.

"The first-years, Gancelot," Tamara said, smiling at him.

Gancelot gave her a stiff nod. "Thank you, Tamara. I will take them from here."

Tamara nodded, winked at Hiccup, and walked over to the doors ahead of them. They opened a bit, and Aichi thought he heard people inside talking, but they were quickly closed when Tamara walked through them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I'm deputy headmaster, Gancelot Solitary," said Gancelot. "Shortly, you'll pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. While you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule-breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the house cup. The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily."

With that, the man left. Students started whispering excitedly amongst themselves.

Naoki whispered to Aichi, "Do you think we'll have to do any magic?"

"Oh, I hope not," he said. "I'm still new in this wizarding world."

"Don't worry," Shingo said coming closer to the two, followed by Kourin. "All you have to do is wear a hat."

"Though I wonder why Misaki didn't mention it," Kourin said.

"Maybe she wanted to make it a surprise," said Shingo. "I sure am curious now."

Before any of them could talk any longer, somewhere between the crowd, a voice shouted, "It's true then!"

Everyone, including Aichi and his group, turned toward the source of the voice. A group of five kids walked toward them. The leader has dark green hair that was combed neatly. "What they're saying on the train," he continued. "Aichi Majesty has come to Hogwarts."

The others students started to whispering among themselves, making Aichi a bit uncomfortable, knowing that they were talking about him.

The green haired boy continued. He then gestured to a boy with glasses and long purple hair. "This is Itsuki Suwabe."

Then to a girl with magenta hair, also wearing glasses. "Maki Nagashiro."

Then to a boy with V-shaped hair. "Katsumi Morikawa."

Then to a boy with brown hair. "Yuta Izaki."

He then gestured to himself. "And I'm Tatewaki Naito. Here's a word of advice, Majesty. You'll find out that there are wizarding families out there that are much better than others. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

Naito held out his hand. Aichi, confused what to say, accepted the hand shake. "Uhh...thanks...I guess?"

Naito gave him a satisfied smirk before going back to his position, right when the doors reopened a bit, and Gancelot remerged.

"We're ready for you now," Gancelot announced as the crowd of new students followed him through the doors and into the Great Hall, where four long tables with many students of different ages and wearing uniforms of either red, yellow, blue or green, all wearing black pointy caps.

Gasps filled the air; some of the first-years were looking up in amazement. Aichi looked up and gasped himself, because above them, right where the ceiling was supposed to be, seemed like it was open to the night sky, millions of stars littered the night sky and the Moon shined brightly down on the four of them.

"It's not real, the ceiling," Shingo explained. "It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History_."

"Are you sure?" Naoki asked; he found it hard to believe that the place didn't just open to the heavens.

Shingo shrugged. "Well, I guess we'll find out when it rains, now won't we?"

Gancelot was leading them towards the front, where a four legged stool stood. "That's the Sorting Hat!" Kourin exclaimed pointing to the front.

"That's it?" Naoki whispered to Aichi, unimpressed. The old brown hat looked like a stereotypical wizard's hat that had been beaten and worn to its end, probably past that. It sat on a wooden stool in the front of a long table where the teachers sat.

Then, within the folds of the wizard's hat, one particular fold began to function as a mouth, and it began to sing:

 _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _if you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folks use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The entire hall burst into cheers as the song finished.

"Now, when I call your name," Gancelot said, holding the hat in one hand and a scroll in the other. "You will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses."

He looked down at his list. "Lyra Addison!" he called. A short girl with pale skin and dark hair stepped forward. She sat on the stool as Gancelot set the hat on her head. It was quiet for a moment.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" it shouted. A table in yellow and black exploded into cheers. The girl quietly took a seat.

"Roger Baker!" Gancelot continued. A skinny boy with blond hair, glasses, and buck teeth walked forwards. He looked like a nerd and Aichi thought for sure he would get Ravenclaw. It surprised him greatly when the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" Gancelot kept continuing through the B's and then he reached the I's.

"Naoki Ishida!"

Naoki swallowed and walked forward nervously. As he sat down Gancelot placed the hat on his head. It was large and almost covered his eyes. Naoki didn't expect for the hat to talk to him, and it didn't for a while. _Well, well, well_ …came an echo resounding in his skull.

"Yikes!" Naoki yelled across the hall, knocking the hat off his head. He wasn't trying to make anybody laugh, and his genuinely frightened face made the students roar all the harder.

"Is the hat supposed to be telepathic?" he asked.

"I understand your shock, child," the Headmaster smiled down at him. "Though I must implore you to not knock a Hogwarts artifact carelessly to the ground."

"I apologize, sir." Picking up the hat with much more respect this time, he sat back down on the stool and put it on shamefully.

Naoki squirmed. An apology would get the hat talking again. He thought, _"Sorry."_

 _A Muggle-born, I see. This whole thing must be new to you. For that, I will spare you the pain of having the sword of Godric Gryffindor shoved through your skull._

Naoki winced. _"Well, I..."_

Don't you worry child. You don't have to be afraid. Naoki grinned a little as the hat continued, _Let's see – you are brave, yes very brave, loyal to your friends and family. Daring, fair, and you have the unbreakable spirit like an eternal flame. Hmm...I say..._ "GRYFFINDOR!"

Naoki eagerly joined his house table, filled with students in scarlet and gold ties who were cheering, as every house cheered for their new member.

"Yuta Izaki!"

Izaki walked up to the stool and Gancelot placed the hat on his head. The hat took it's time, but it finally yelled out, "SLYTHERIN!"

Izaki took off the hat to cheering from the table in silver and green.

"Shingo Komoi!"

Naoki glanced at Shingo as he took a seat on the stool. He looked calm and confident. Most of the people so far had looked like they were about to pass out. The hat sat on his head in silence. The room grew quiet again.

 _Hmm...witty, very witty. Ambitious, creative, clever – oh so clever, wise beyond your years, cunning, and resourceful. But where to put you…_

Shingo gripped the edge of the stool and thought, _"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin, anything but Slytherin."_

 _Not Slytherin, eh? Touchy. Well then, I'd say you'll fit just fine in…_ "RAVENCLAW!"

The table of bronze and blue burst into applause as Shingo sat down beside Misaki, whom patted him on the back.

Then...

"Aichi Majesty-Sendou!"

It was like someone had pressed the mute button. Everyone went silent for a long moment.

Gulping, Aichi step forward and went to sit on the stool. His legs felt like lead, and his stomach churned like the ravaging sea. The Great Hall went up in loud whispers, even the teachers leaned forward a bit to get a better look at him. Alfred banged his spoon against his drink to settle the students down and they quieted once the Sorting Hat was placed onto Aichi's head.

 _Hmm..._ a small voice said in his mind. _Well, aren't you a special one._

 _"I am?"_ Aichi thought. _"How do you know?"_

 _Oh, child, I know every little thing that's inside your head. I know of your childhood, your lack of confidence, your desire to make friends, your fear of making enemies…the real question is, what house do you belong in?_

Aichi tried to remember the song from the Sorting Hat and Misaki's explanation. Unconsciously, he glanced at the table of yellow and black. _"Umm...Hufflepuff?"_ Aichi wondered.

 _Hufflepuff? Yes, yes, I do see that unfathomable loyalty in you, but that, I believe, is not your greatest quality._

 _"What?"_ Aichi thought, shocked. _"But I'm not brave enough to fight for myself or smart enough to invent something or cunning enough to execute a plan…"_

 _Really? Is that what you tell yourself?_ There was a small silence as the Sorting Hat let Aichi ponder on his question. But before he could answer, the hat continued,

 _The Four Founders filled me with every personality, ability and qualities, so that each student could be placed in the appropriate house, for example, Gryffindor, being brave and being reckless are two different meanings, but almost share the same capabilities. From the moment I was placed onto your head, I sensed you were destined for something greater. And what I see in you, standing in pure light…is bravery._

 _"What? But–"_

 _It is not yet a fully developed quality, child. But it is one with great potential. And when it shows, it will be the quality that makes you priceless beyond all the treasures you can find._

The Hogwarts students outside the enclosed mind conversation between the Sorting Hat and Aichi were still and silent. Aichi had one of the longest hatstall in the history of Hogwarts Sorting ceremonies and everyone was eager to hear which house this unique wizard belonged to. After a few moments of silence, the students and professors heard the Sorting Hat heaved out a long sigh of exhaustion and opened its crumpled wrinkles to speak, everyone leaned their heads in curiosity.

 _And therefore, I will put you in..._ "GRYFFINDOR!"

Aichi heard the hat shout the last word for the whole Hall to hear. He took off the hat and walked shakily towards the Gryffindor table. The whole table cheered. The Perfect of Gryffindor shook hands with him vigorously, while a boy with blond hair along with Naoki yelled, "We got Majesty! We got Majesty!"

Once the Gryffindors had calmed down a little, the sorting continued.

"Katsumi Morikawa!"

Morikawa strode up and sat on the stool. Gancelot placed the hat on his head. "SLYTHERIN!"

"Maki Nagashiro!"

Maki went up the stairs slowly and the hat was placed on her head. It was on her head for quite a while before it loudly proclaimed, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Tatewaki Naito!"

Naito walked up to the platform with the hat on it. He pulled the hat on rather harshly. The Sorting hat, almost instantly, declared..."SLYTHERIN!"

"Itsuki Subawe!"

Subawe walked up the steps and put on the hat. It didn't take long for the hat to call out, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Kourin Tatsunagi!"

As Kourin made her way forward, a blond boy next to Naoki muttered, "I'd bet my money she was part Veela."

"What's a Veela?" Naoki asked.

The guy turned to him and laughed. "Ishida, right?"

"You can call me Naoki."

"Well, Naoki, Veela are extremely beautiful semi-human magical beings, that are known for being…extremely beautiful. Although, they also often have a bit of arrogance in their eyes. This Kourin girl does looks like one. It's the long, blond hair that bears Veela resemblance. By the way, I'm Taishi Miwa, second year student."

Taishi and Naoki shook hamd. "Look!" said Taishi. "She's putting the hat on."

 _Hmm...You are a difficult one. Brave of heart, with a desire to learn, clever and a real goal in mind, though you may be a bit impatient. Your ambition is matched only by your courage. But where do you belong?_

 _..._

 _"Um… is that all you say?"_

 _No. I talk about students' futures in their prospective houses. But now I know you'll fit perfectly in..._ "GRYFFINDOR!"

Kourin let out a deep breath as she went down to the Gryffindor table, that was bursting with applause, and sat beside Aichi. They watched as the rest of the students were divided between the houses. As soon as the last one made her way to the Hufflepuff table, Gancelot rolled up his scroll, grabbed the Sorting Hat and took it out of the room. Once he returned and sat at his place at the High Table, Alfred stood up. He smiled at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome, students!" He said, his voice booming. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! I hope you will all enjoy your stay at Hogwarts and have an exciting year of learning. Before our start of term feast, I have a few start-of-term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Badhabh Caar has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death."

"He's not serious, is he?" Naoki muttered to Miwa.

"Headmaster Alfred never joke around," Miwa said. Naoki gulped loudly.

Alfred smiled. "With that duty taken care of, let the feast begins!"

He clapped his hands and the empty tables filled with food. Aichi looked wide-eyed at the platters; he had never seen so much food in all his life. In front of him, Naoki started taking big spoonfuls of everything onto his plate.

"Hey, slow down. It's not going to run out," Miwa said with a smile. Naoki looked down at Miwa's plate, just as full as his.

"I don't see you skimping," Naoki said.

"I've had the feast before, I know what I like; I'm just saying you might want to taste some of the stuff you've taken before you fill your whole plate with pickled dragons liver."

Naoki looked down at his plate. He couldn't tell if Miwa was joking or if one of the strange dishes he had taken really was pickled dragons liver. Deciding that he didn't care, Naoki took a bite out of a strange looking pink dish.

Relishing the sweet taste Naoki was quick to gobble down the rest of the food on his plate.

Aichi picked up a shepherd pie, then his eyes trailed to a plate of dark brown almost black round spheres sitting on a rectangle plate, untouched in the middle of the table. Aichi stared at the awkward shape of food for awhile, he then shrugged and began to reach for it.

"You're not going to eat those, are you?" asked Miwa suspiciously

"Umm, yeah, why?" Aichi asked back nervously.

"Well, just so you know, that's dragon tartare."

Aichi froze up immediately and his face paled. He quickly ripped his hand away from the odd dish and faced the blond boy.

"Is that what the dish is actually made of? Or is it just a name?" Aichi asked quickly.

"Nah, it's kind of like an hors d'oeuvre, made from finely chopped, raw dragon meat. I heard that whoever eats this. will receive bad breath, so I would stay away from this food if I were you."

Aichi grimaced in disgust and turned away from the gruesome sight. "Thanks for…the warning." Aichi gave the boy a small smile.

"You're welcome. Have some fried chicken wing instead. Or that treacle tart."

Aichi smiled. He then picked up a treacle tart, a cold delicious dessert, of sweet golden syrup and black treacle and placed it onto his plate. Aichi put that food into his mouth. It was delicious!

"Oh no, Shingo! Now you've got yourself a wicked stomach ache! What do you have to say for yourself now?" Misaki scolded, looking down at a groaning Shingo who was holding his sides.

"Ohhhhh you should have warned me, Misaki!" Shingo grumbled.

"I've told you not to eat too much too fast! But you didn't listen! And look where it got you!" Misaki exclaimed and facepalmed, looking annoyed but slightly amused.

Kourin was about to take a chicken wing, but a small red haired boy with white wings and golden eyes, dressed in silver battle armour while carrying a long trumpet, flew down right in front of her, startling the blond girl. The angel smiled at the new Gryffindors.

"Hello," the angel exclaimed. "Welcome to Gryffindor."

Then suddenly three angels flew by from out of thin air. One is a lady angel with blond hair and green eyes, dressed in white dress, and has a pair of blue wings, hovering over the Hufflepuff table. The second one was a lady angel with white hair and blue eyes, dressed in black armour with a big red butterfly-like wings, gliding over the Ravenclaw table. The last one was a man angel in a butler outfit with white hair, crystal blue eyes, and big white wings, flew down toward the Slytherin table.

"Ah, hello Stardust Trumpeter," Miwa greeted the angel. "How was your summer holiday?"

The little angel sighed. "Well, it's kinda suck. Riviere still won't let me join her band."

"You do know that the Bermuda Triangle is a mermaid band, right?" Aichi turned toward the boy who asked Stardust Trumpeter. The boy was older than him, maybe the same age as Miwa, with brown hair that spiked to the left and emerald eyes. And for some reason...the boy looks very familiar...

"Yeah, Toshiki, my boy," said Stardust Trumpeter. "I really need stop asking her." He then shrugged. "Oh well, there's still next time. Enjoy your meal, kids!"

The angel brought his trumpet to his mouth and blew it. Instead of the regular awful sounded trumpet that Aichi used to hear every new year eve blew by the kids next door, the sound of Stardust Trumpeter's trumpet was beautiful, it was like the royal trumpet of Heaven. Stardust Trumpeter lowered his trumpet. Accidentally, his eyes met with Aichi's. He gave him a small smile before he floated away.

Aichi turned back to the brunette boy, who was now talking to another student beside him. 'Toshiki'? Why does that name ring a bell? Noticing that he was thinking too much, Aichi shook his head then turned to look to another direction, particularly the High Table again.

He saw that Tamara was nearly drunk from drinking too many beer. Gancelot was talking to Alfred. The thing that caught his eye the most was that Trixie Powder was talking to a man in black robe with a harsh scowl on his face. The scowling wizard looked past Trixie straight into Aichi's eyes. At that very moment, a sharp bolt of pain shot through the scar on Aichi's forehead.

"Ouch!" Aichi gasped, clapping a hand to his head. Most of the students didn't appear to notice, but Kourin turned her head from her food to look at him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"N-nothing," he answered quickly, not wanting to bother her. The pain had already disappeared.

Kourin didn't look convinced, but she shrugged and went back to her food. Sighing in relief, Aichi turned towards Miwa.

"Hey, Miwa? Who's the Professor talking to Professor Trixie Powder?"

Miwa glanced at the High Table. "That's our Defence Against Dark Arts teacher, Dark Majesty."

"He's a Majesty too?"

"You never know him?"

"My mom never told me about my dad's side of the family."

"Your mom, like, Akane Sendou?!"

"No, no. My aunt, Shizuka Sendou. I was raised by her, so naturally I call her my mom."

Soon the last of the food disappeared and Alfred got to his feet. Everyone in the Great Hall fell silent.

"Ah, now that our bellies have been filled and good friendships have been rekindled, I have a few parting words…Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

Silence rang throughout the Hall. Aichi, Naoki, and Kourin shared a look of confusion. Shingo looked at Misaki, who only gave him a shrugged.

"I don't speak British English," whispered Naoki to Aichi.

Alfred chuckled. "Now then, I think that it's high time you all scurry off to bed. There is a big day of learning ahead tomorrow. First years, please follow your house prefects. Everyone else, please wait for a few minutes."

The Gryffindor first-years followed the prefect, Sayaka Miki, through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall. "This is the most direct path to the dormitories. Oh, and keep an eye on the staircases...they like to change." Sayaka advised, as they marched up one of the marble staircases.

As they walked they passed, some of the portraits and the pictures in them were moving, whispering and pointing as they passed. Some even seemed to recognize Aichi: they smiled and waved merrily. The first years kept climbing for what felt like miles. Aichi wondered if they would ever reach the place they were going. Sayaka led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries twice. They climbed more staircases, that's when Aichi noticed a bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of them, and as Sayaka took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at her.

"Howard the Ghostie," Sayaka whispered to the first-years. She raised her voice and yelled, "Howard, show yourself!"

A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered.

"Do you want me to go and fetch the Shirayuki?"

There was a pop and a little blue skinned ghost with big eyes and shark-toothed smile, wearing a pirate hat, belt, and shoes, floating cross-legged in the air (at least that what it seemes from his shoes, he doesn't have a leg), clutching the walking sticks.

"Ooooooh, what have we here?" he said, with a mischievous cackle. "Ickle firsties, I see! There's fun to be had!" He swooped down at them. They all ducked.

"Go away, Howard, or the Shirayuki will hear about this, I mean it!" Sayaka barked.

Howard stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Naoki's head. They heard him zooming away, making some of the stone statues shake as he passed.

"You'll want to watch out for Howard," Sayaka explained as they set off again. "Shirayuki is the only one who can control him; he won't even listen to us prefects."

At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a leopard with armour and metal wings.

"Here we are," Sayaka exclaimed.

"Password?" it asked.

" _Caput Draconis_ ," answered Sayaka.

In respond, the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs.

Sayaka turned toward the first years again, "Gather 'round here. Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room. Boys' dormitories, upstairs and down to your left. Girls, the same on your right. You'll find that your belongings have already been brought up."

Sayaka directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase, they were obviously in one of the towers, they found their beds at last: five four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks, like Sayaka had said, had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, they pulled on their pajamas and fell into bed.

"Great food, huh?" Naoki muttered to Aichi, whose bed are next to each other, yawning loudly.

Aichi nodded. He curled under the blankets. Within minutes, sleep had claimed him, and Aichi was at peace.

* * *

 **If I remember correctly, I deleted the last CFV-Hogwarts fan fiction at this chapter. Let's just hope I don't do that again.**

 **Okay, just a fun-fact. At first I didn't plan Aichi to be like Harry Potter, but I do want him to have some relationship with Blaster Blade (not couple!). But as I started to write this, I guess I kinda got carried away and based Aichi on Harry Potter. Well, it didn't turn out so bad.**

 **Also, unlike Harry who kinda stole the spot light and bend all the rule (well, duh, he's the main character), I want Aichi to share his spot light with the rest of the gang. And I'm gonna stick to the universal rule: no broom for first year! That means no Quiditch in this story.**

 **Another thing:**

 **Hogwarts House Angel (I know it's supposed to be ghosts)**

 **\- Gryffindor: Stardust Trumpeter**

 **\- Hufflepuff: Prophecy Celestial, Ramiel**

 **\- Ravenclaw: Decipherer of Prohibited Books**

 **\- Slytherin: Faithful Angel**

 **And cameos:**

 **1\. Fat Lady Picture: School Hunter, Leo-pald**

 **2\. Peeves, a poltergeist: Howard the Ghostie**

 **3\. Bloody Baron: Fantasy Petal Storm, Shirayuki**

 **And Sayaka Miki from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. There will be more cameos in the future especially for the upperclass students. In the next episode, I'll give you the list of first year teachers.**

 **I don't own Cardfight Vanguard or Harry Potter. And also Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Everything belongs to the respective owner.**

 **RnR?**


End file.
